Unnoticed
by solaresque
Summary: Sometimes, people aren't really who they are on the outside. OOC Hinata.


A/N: a short story about an OOC Hinata Hyuuga, the bravest fucking ninja i have ever seen in the entire Naruto series. Sometimes I wish she'd be badass so that I can love her even more...but I don't think Kishimoto will approve of it :(

I only wrote this to let out a bunch of self-induced feelings. And I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Everything I do goes unnoticed. Everyone only looks at me as the 'shy kunoichi', but really, I hate when people say that. Everyone makes fun of me because I'm in love with Naruto-kun, and they just push me aside like trash because I'm apparently useless and nort worth their time. It's not fair, because everything Sakura, Ino and TenTen does gets noticed. Everyone praises them lke some kind of goddesses. Me? Teased. Not cared for. Made fun of. Treated like crap.<p>

I have some talent. Kiba-kun says so. At least I stood up to Pein and defended Naruto-kun while everyone else was in the background, watching our Will of Fire fight for his comrades' lives, his village, and everyone in it. You know what I found ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS? When Naruto-kun defeated Pein, he went from dreaded to loved. Everyone labeled him as the Hero of Konoha, when just before he saved everyone's lives, he was the boy who everyone avoided. The boy who everyone wanted dead. The boy who housed the Demon Fox. ''Oh, he has the Kyuubi inside him, so that means he's a demon too'' to ''Who gives a shit about the Kyuubi/ He saved our lives! He's a hero!''

Enough about Naruto-kun. Do you know what my father called me after he found out that I had myself killed so that Naruto would live? He called me a fool, a disgrace to the Hyuuga, and said that he was ashamed to have me as his daughter. I, as always, said nothing, and let his words clash into my confidence, my strength, and my will. He then severely beat me and locked me away for 3 days as my punishment.

Neji says that I should have stood up for myself. He snuck some food in for me on the second night I was being 'punished'. We had a long conversation about my feelings and how crushed I feel. He inspired me….so when I was released from that room, I went straight up to Hiash and told him how I really felt without stuttering and stumbling over my words.

''How dare you call me a disgrace to the Hyuuga! How dare you treat me like an outcast and how dare you judge me based on my actions! I had faith in Naruto-kun, father, FAITH, which you clearly don't have. You don't have faith in me! Is it wrong to stand up for a comrade and a person I love? Naruto-kun is special! He was treated like shit his whole life and you expect me to just watch him die for the people who hated him so much? Do you think I'll just stand there helplessly and watch the man I love DIE? Do you really want that, father? Do you want me to live my life in misery? Oh, I already have, and it's because of YOU! You expect so much out of me! I try to hard, but then I fail to meet your level of achievement, and you say I'm worthless! You beat me almost to death and lock me away, famished and exhausted, dying slowly. Do you know what kind of brutal pain you've brought to my life? NO! YOU DON'T! BECAUSE YOU KEEP DOING IT!''

When I finally stood up and said this, everyone was in shock. I expected that. No one would have guessed that the shy kunoichi, the worthless disgrace to the Hyuuga Hiashi. No one knew I was capable of yelling straight into Father's face. And from that day on, no one in the clan really knew who I was.

Father simply nodded at the slightly vulgar speech I gave him and had me locked away for about 3 weeks. He also specifically said that anyone who dared help me 'survive' would have their throats slit open, and that they would die a very, very painful death.

I was so thin by the time I got out, you could visibly see myy bones. Believe it or not, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, and everyone else from the Rookie Squad were waiting for me in the main Hyuuga hall. Hugs and words of affection were thrown to me, and Sakura-chan said that I got paler than usual. And Naruto-kun flashed that bright smile of his, saying 'You're amazing for standing up for both of us.' I bursted into tears, giving Naruto-kun a tight embrace, and everyone huddled in for a gargantuan group hug.

And after these traumatic 3 weeks, it took me about another 3 weeks to recover and get back to my normal self, and again, I was the worthless disgrace to the Hyuuga.

I even taught myself a valuable lesson: do not give a shit about Hyuuga Hiashi, no matter how much times you get tortured. This goes to show you that people aren't really who they are on the outside.

I am Hyuuga Hinata, and once again, another day goes by with my actions unnoticed.

**Hope you like it! ^u^ ~shaaark**


End file.
